Computing devices, such as personal desktop and laptop computers, for example, are commonplace. These devices allow users to perform many different types of functions and simplify many facets of their lives. However, for all their usefulness, computers are very complex machines. Particularly, modern computers comprise many different types of integrated circuits, and require software programs and data to control their operation. Such complexities, along with the ever-changing technological advances that define modern computers, make it difficult for many users to diagnose and repair the problems that affect their computer. This task is even more difficult for users that have little or no technical knowledge.
In many cases, when users are faced with computer related problems, they obtain the services of a live technician. Usually, technicians are able to diagnose and repair the problems they detect; however, there are a host of issues that complicate this task for both users and technicians. For example, it can be difficult for users to find a qualified technician. Once located, the time needed by the technician to respond may be lengthy. Further, the cost of consulting a qualified technician can be costly. And, if replacement parts are needed, the cost to the user for servicing the computer can sometimes exceed the value of the device.
For a technician, the difficulty in interfacing with a given computer may hamper the ability to quickly and accurately diagnose and repair a computer-related problem. For example, consider a situation where a computer cannot connect to a communications network. Further consider that the user of the computer may lack the technical skills needed to connect the computer to the network. In such cases, the technician would not be able to diagnose and repair the computer remotely. Instead, the technician would have to “walk” the inexperienced user through a maze of problem solving and repair techniques, or travel to the site of the computer to make on-site repair. This can be extremely frustrating for both the technician and the user. Further, there is no guarantee that the technician can diagnose and fix the problem. Thus, the user could still be required to take the computer to the technician, or the technician might have to travel to the site of the computer.